User talk:Yyp
Tips Shintarō profile pic Hi. There's a problem with Shintarō's page. His profile pic won't show and there's nothing wrong with the template or the file (as far as I can see). I can't figure this out. Could you please take a look? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 03:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) signing unsigned posts... Hi Yyp, i was hoping for a little more advice on looking after wiki's. I know you guys still have issues with people not signing their posts on forums and such and i saw that you can sign for them with the "this unsigned post .....etc" tag against it. Is that a general Admin privilege that i've missed or is there a template on this wiki that i could "borrow" for the DGM wiki? [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Kido - Hado link Yyp; could you change the link the link of Hado 73 form Hado 63 to Hado 73 (if you click the link of Soren Sokatsui and scroll down; you'll see what I mean.) Captain Brooks (talk) 22:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) To clarify, I think he means the kido navigation has it listed as 63 still--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yup, fixed it. 22:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes; that's what I meant. Captain Brooks (talk) 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) User Neo Bahamut I don't know what you want to do about User:Neo Bahamut, you warned him not to put an advertisement for another site on his user page but he keeps putting it up there. I have warned him several more times but he keeps saying he will do what he wants.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutō Article Why doesn't the Zanpakutō in the Soul Reaper character article have their own article? Since they all are article worthy. The Zanpakutō had alot of info that is unqiue. --Cococrash11 (talk) 12:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You said it isn't important. The why is Zanpakuto (Spirt) character an exception? P.S. About Tensa Zangetsu somebody should place Tensa Zangestu's human picture next to Tensa Zangetsu section. --Cococrash11 (talk) 16:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) New Page What do you think about a Bleach Statistics page. I was thinking about it for a while and it may work. A listing of the facts that we have similar to a guiness book of world records listing such as the oldest shinigami, or the fastest in flash steps sort of thing. Also to keep vandalism and misinformation down we can just have it locked to the admin similar to the image gallery. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) After looking over the bot policy and purpose It has become quite clear that we may need one that actively works on the site. The bot works far faster then a human and on alot more articles. With the introduction of the Masked Databook it would make sense to use a bot for The movement of pages and redirection as well as the change of words from their current version to the proper one. We can also use it for undoing vandalism. The only issue is the process of getting one up and running. Go look up on it and give me your thoughts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm Umm, Hi, this is Divinecross, I was wondering how you put up the various From Bleach Wiki *Please only use this page to discuss changes to its associated article. General discussions about the article's topic should be made in the forums. *This is a Talk Page, so please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (kakonomomone 06:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) or by using the signature button ( ) *Add new comments to the bottom of the page, and under a new heading unless your comment is related to the previous discussion. *Follow the Discussion Policy at all times. like thats, I would like to know. And the Please check the Spoiler Policy before adding any 'spoiling' content, thanks. Find an Administrator • P&S Committee Member Like that, I would like to know. --kakonomomone 06:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Umm, Yyp, thank you very much for telling me. reiatsu color What is the color of Ukitake reiatsu? In the first movie it was green, but I think in the anime it will be another color. Domynyk 17:23, Aug 15, 2010 (UTC) Tia Harribel In Tia Harribel's Personality section it said: Strangely, Harribel seems to show some concern for her enemies. This was hinted when she observed Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow and was finalized when she asked Hitsugaya about his fluctuating reiatsu during their fight. In which manga chapter or anime episode when Tia Harribel talks about Ichigo's Reiatsu to Toshiro? --Cococrash11 (talk) 11:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If you want... If you want you can delete the pictures of Ho and Ban, the ones that don't have the template that is. Can you send me an example of what should be written on the template, too?Morgan silve (talk) 12:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose I do not see the point of not including their Hollow pics since the episode has been released. And your argument that there is no context is unfounded, as we can edit their history at any time Well, I'm sorry :) This is my first time on the wiki and I very new to everything. I'm sorry if I made a mistake. I will get to work on helping to update the pages and help everyone to improve the wiki. If there is anything you need help with or need any favours doing I will be happy to help out.:D Again, sorry for any inconvenience. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 16:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Tia Halibel I dont think Halibel is dead. Aizen has only cutted her down with 1 slash. I dont think a hollow wil die with 1 slash. Hollows have regenerative power you know. since she is confirmed to being a Vasto Lorde﻿. She can have a High-Speed Regeneration. Tia and Fraccion History Would you like the history sections edited ASAP, or do you want to hold off until we find better images or to verify info? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 17:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if on could have some feedback on the history section I did on Apache. I want to make sure that I did the section properly and to your liking. I don't want to make any more mistakes so if their are any issues please point them out. :) TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 18:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the feedback. :D I get started on Mila Rose and Sun-Sun and use all your advice. Thanks agains. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Related to Kido article I sent this message to admin Arrancar109 just wanted you to get in to as you are an admin too and I like ask all or most of the admins when I believe some not minor could improve something on a wiki. I was thinking like how for the articles flash steps or hoho and Zanjutsu like how they give descriptions on levels example. Master to Expert, etc. Could the Kido pape be like that for because I have been seening characters like Mayuri Kurotsuchi 'being only an expert while have 100% in their power/abilites bar and yes I know that character has barely to never using kido and that some of those characters are given expert etc for description for being a master in those arts are sometimes boastful and should be said in the manga/anime or shown in them just please let me now. Sorry for the bad grammer bad keyboard.Creator5000 (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! :D Finished the history sections for all of Tia's Fraccion. Thanks very much for all of your help and I really hyped to help you guys with the wiki, so if you want anything done, then please don't hesitate to ask. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 19:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Site destruct. Something is really wrong with the site or is it just me im flipping out right now cause it wont automatically fix and i did nothing to cause it. The boxes and organization are just gone and the pages dont load right im about to complain to wiki about it cause no other sight is affected. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nvm it apparently just fixed itself.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RAWS Hey, do you know where I can find top-quality RAWs? I'd like the RAW version of Image:Ichigo's different forms.jpg to be uploaded, assuming there's no kanji writing on it either, of course. Also, this is unrelated to my request, but after seeing the Blogs today... you think we should tighten up our rules regarding our Spoiler Policy? I know that user didn't directly state spoilers, but with the hinting he's been giving out... it was extremely easy to put together who he was talking about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so Friday would be the day to check for that then. As for tightening our rules... I was thinking about the lines of: *"In addition to not posting spoiler information on articles, user pages, talk pages, forums, and blogs, you are not to leave any evidence of possible spoiler information anywhere that can so much as ''hint as what may happen in an upcoming manga chapter or anime episode, as it will still have the same consequences as posting the information itself." More can probably be added here, but I'm not sure how to state this directly. If you feel this can be worded better (I think it can), then feel free to do so and add what you think needs to be added. Either way, I figure the sooner we do this the better. If you are unable to add on more, I'll let you know if I can come up with anything more. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) New Check the admin page to see the message i left about the design give me your thoughts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 02:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) My Comment My Comment?? :/ um.. was there a reason u deleted my comment on lia's blog...???(~~OOoXENAoOo~~) Recent edits to Tia Harribel's article I'd like a second opinion on these recent edits to Tia Harribel's article: #1, #2. I'm not quite sure whether I should just cut the edits to "Appearance", or just undo all the edits. I know that the discussion on Harribel's status has essentially settled on her being a Vasto Lorde, but I'm not sure about the way the additions regarding that are phrased. MarqFJA (talk) 20:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Buttons So I noticed that over on Bleach Answers, there are buttons for the ō character and such. Would it be possible to add these on to this site? I think that would be a really great addition as I know many users either just put o or ou or have to copy paste from somewhere--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree! I think that would be a really nice feature. Having to keep an extra page open just to copy and paste is such a pain in rear. Ltjuno (talk) 19:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :For anyone else reading this that did not see my reply to '''Godisme': the buttons have been added, but like any custom edit button, they can only be accessed if you use the wikitext/source mode editor, instead of the Rich Text Editor. Rather than having a page open to copy/paste from, the symbols are also located in the edit tools box underneath the edit window & show changes button. They are in the second last row (marked "Characters") on the left-hand side. 19:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) About writing new pages. Hey there. I was wondering with you being an admin and all if you could tell me. Under the fight sections (you recently edited it, so I took interest in it) I noticed there is a LOT of fights that don't have an article written for them. My question is, what is the "rules" for writing a new article under the Fight section. I was going to help complete some of information there, but I didn't want to start going crazy and writing stuff and then it get deleted or I get yelled at. Do I need write up a rough draft and let someone see it, or can I start writing and it can be checked later? How does it work exactly? If it is not to much of a problem me asking I would really appreciate it if you could answer I would like to contribute to wiki in anyway possible, but I want to do so accordingly. If you aren't the right person to ask or if there is an article with the information I need if you could direct me to it I would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance. Ltjuno (talk) 18:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, I feel goofy now, but all those fights have descriptions already it looks like, but when you click on their links under the Fights article they are "dead" links and say that there is no article for them. I think they just need there links fixed so they lead to the correct place. If I am wrong feel free to correct me. I am not sure. Ltjuno (talk) 19:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) MASKED There's no doubt in my mind that you saw what has happened today. Things on this are getting out of hand, and I feel that we need to add one more rule on our MASKED Project Page: *'Administrators will handle the creation, the updating, and the moving of all pages regarding MASKED. Do not attempt to do it yourself, or your edits will be reverted, and you will be warned. If you persist on doing this despite being warned, then you will be blocked.' I know this might seem a bit harsh, but given the amount of edits I had to revert within the past few hours, as well as the unapproved move of Apacci/Apache's page, I feel we need to make our MASKED policy ever stricter, since some people aren't getting the message. This is just me though. I would like to hear your thoughts on this as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Then it should look something like this: *'Administrators and Policy & Standards Committee members will handle the creation, the updating, and the moving of all pages regarding MASKED. Do not attempt to do it yourself, or your edits will be reverted, and you will be warned. If you persist on doing this despite being warned, then you will be blocked.' And yeah, like I said, it is indeed harsh, but this problem is steadily increasing; it's not just that guy in particular, but others have done it as well; having something like this is the most effective way of stopping it. Anyway, before I get too off-track, is there anything else you want to add or any other concerns you might have regarding it? If so, just let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll go ahead and tell them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Seinosuke Yamada His page is missing info. Birthday: December 13 Height: 170cm (5ft 7in) Wieght: 56kg (123lb)Urie12 (talk) 01:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Urie12 Featured Article Hey, Yyp :) I was wondering if any users are allowed to vote for the Featured Article, or is it only for the admins? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 10:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Damn. :( Oh well, I will just vote next month. Who are you supporting this time? TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 10:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that makes sense. :) By the way, I left a message on Arrancar109's talk page the other day, but he didn't reply. I was wondering if you wanted the Top 4 Espada's Aspects of Death changing. I know that it's part of the MASKED project so I wanted to ask an admin, but since Arrancar109 didn't answer I thought I would ask you. I know you've had problems with the project, like that whole Apacci incident yesterday, so if you guys want to handle it, I won't touch a thing. I just thought I could help by getting a small thing like that out of the way to ease your workload, as I understand you are all very busy. If not, then no worries. But if you need anything esle doing, then I'm here to help. Thanks, dude :) TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 10:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :( I completely forgot the referances for the Espadas Aspects of Death. I'm not very good with references as I never thing I'm doing them properly. I see that you've editing them now so I hope it didn't cause you much trouble. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 21:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here are the references Thank you for notifying me, and I have put up the references, I will garuntee you that there will be more expansion going on, as he made alot more appearances, though it depeneds. Morgan silve (talk) 20:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve New Wiki Do they have a general time when they are gonna implement these changes on wiki. I already see the result of the blog change which i dont recall getting any warning about. Now I know they plan to do this drastic change to the outlook of the wiki pages and that they will be making custom skins along those lines. Do you know when the new wiki is supposed to be out around and have you heard of any other changes they are gonna make such as what they did with the blogs. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC)